Ms Brightside
by elle emina
Summary: Mikan Sakura used to have everything a high school girl could possibly want: a loving boyfriend, cool friends, and a high social status. But because of one tragic accident, she suddenly found herself at the bottom of the food chain.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hola! So, this fic is loosely based on the defunct tv show _Veronica Mars_. And about the title, I couldn't think of anything else and I was listening to The Killers' _Mr. Brightsid_e over and over while writing this and thought that it kinda-sorta fit the story/character, so there. I might change it if a better title comes to mind. Reviews are loved. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice and Veronica Mars.

**

* * *

Ms. Brightside**

elle emina

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A**lice Academy.

A school dominated by the snotty kids of the wealthy people of Tokyo, Japan. If your parents are no millionaires, you would either try to be as invisible as you could possibly be, or be the rich kids' plaything whenever boredom gets to them.

It's either you love it here or you hate it.

My name is Mikan Sakura; and in my case, it's the latter.

I _used to _hang out with them rich kids. Emphasis on the words 'used to'.

It's not that my parents meet the minimum net worth requirements to gain the millionaire status; my dad didn't own an airline company like Andou Tsubasa's or serve as an ambassador to Belgium like Anna Umenomiya's, but my dad is the vice principal of the school and that has a certain prestige.

But to be honest though, the only reason I _was_ able to hang out with the rich kids of the school was because I _was_ best friends with Luna Koizumi, considered the queen of Alice Academy. Again, notice the use of past tense?

Anyway, Luna Koizumi was the daughter of software billionaire, Jun Koizumi. I first met Luna and Luna's twin brother, Luca when we were only ten years old. Luca, the golden boy of Alice Academy, was also my boyfriend. Now, ex-boyfriend.

Having a close relationship with the Koizumi twins gave me a certain edge. Nobody at our school tried to mess with me. It's not that popularity really matters to me, no. Well, maybe _a little_ but not to the point that I'd die if ever I get to the bottom of the food chain, or so to speak. I just want a happy, memorable high school life with my friends.

Aside from the Koizumi twins, I was also good friends with Luna's on-and-off boyfriend and Luca's best friend, Natsume Hyuuga, the son of movie stars Shin Hyuuga and Kaoru Hyuuga.

The four of us: Me, Luna, Luca, and Natsume were the 'fab four' of the school, or at least something like that. The four of us were inseparable. Luna and I, we do everything together. Almost every weekend, we attend parties thrown by the other members of the elite.

But now, me being part of the "elite" seems like another lifetime ago.

Because, you see, after the untimely death of Luna Koizumi, everything went downhill.

It was almost nine months ago when my best friend died. Her death was caused by an accident, but everyone, or rather the students and our friends in school, blamed me for it. And sometimes, I couldn't blame them for blaming me because the night Luna died, I was with her. I almost died that night, too.

For some reason I do not know, Luna seemed to be mad at me that night. We were at a party and she was persistently ignoring me. I tried to come up and talk to her, but every time I get too close, she would go the other way and pretended I wasn't there.

Natsume was nowhere around while my own boyfriend that time, Luca, was out of town for a camping trip with his father.

Later that night, when I finally had the chance to corner my best friend, I confronted her and asked her what was wrong. Luna, who already had a lot to drink, started shouting at me angrily and calling me names. She said she regretted being my friend and that she hated me. Everyone at the party witnessed it while I, on the other hand, was so shocked I couldn't rebut her. I didn't even have the faintest idea why she was so mad at me.

Luna then ran off from the party and went straight to her car. I ran after her to try to clear things up, and to stop her because I knew she was too drunk to drive. But she couldn't be stopped so I quickly got inside her car as well.

As Luna drove off, she just cried and cried.

I don't think I will ever forget that night.

"_Luna, please talk to me! I don't get why you're being like this! I don't know what I did wrong to you!" I pleaded desperately._

_Luna with her tear-stained face ignored me as she shifted the gear for a faster pace and increased the pressure on the accelerator of her car._

"_Luna, slow down! You shouldn't be driving, you're drunk! Luna, listen to me, please. Stop the car and let's talk—"_

"_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up—!"_

_The traffic lights turned red but Luna continued driving fast and didn't stop for the red light._

"_Oh, my god! Luna—!" Before any of us could do anything else, the car crashed onto the cab crossing the intersection. _

Luna didn't make it to the hospital. I was almost dead when the ambulance came. I had to take an immediate surgery while the cab driver was barely alive when he made it to the emergency room, but he died, too, hours later.

For four days, I was unconscious. When I woke up and learned from my father that Luna didn't make it, I almost wished I had never woken up. The physical pain I felt was nothing compared to the pain I felt when I learned that my best friend was gone.

I was confined in the hospital for one month. During my stay there, nobody from my friends and classmates in school came to visit me. Not even my own boyfriend, although I can already understand why.

I wanted to attend Luna's funeral and see her one last time, but I was still in casts and fully disabled and the doctors didn't allow me out of the hospital.

When I was finally allowed to return to school, I was suddenly an outcast. My so-called friends started ignoring me; everybody avoided me like a plague. But I can feel and hear their stares and whispers every time I passed by. After the last period for that day, I tried to talk to Luca but he, like the others, didn't want anything to do with me anymore. All he said was, _it's over_, without meeting my eyes and then he walked away.

And then there was Natsume. A couple of times, I thought I saw him glancing my way. But he never even came up to me to ask me how I've been. He was just like everybody else. I never bothered to talk to him anymore.

Since then, I became the target of the bullies. The nastiest of rumors are all about me, the subject of ridicule to everyone.

They blame me for Luna's death. They think it was I who caused the accident because a lot of them witnessed the scene at the party before Luna ran off. All they care about was that Luna was mad at me, and so they should be too.

Soon I realized these people I used to consider my friends are too shallow to even think for themselves and make their own judgment.

So then I just stopped caring. It is so much better that way.

* * *

"Sakura,"

"Mikan _Sakura_,"

"Miss _Mikan Sakura!"_

I was awakened from my nap when a stern voice yelled my name in annoyance.

I straighten up on my seat and mentally curse myself for falling asleep again in the middle of the class. Miss Serina, the English Literature teacher, is glaring at me from the front of the class while I can hear my classmates sniggering.

"Am I really that boring of a teacher, Miss Sakura, for you to sleep on me every time you feel like it?"

I was tempted to say yes but not wanting to get any more trouble, I muttered an apology.

"Detention later and I'm telling this to your father." She said threateningly before going back to her lecture.

I sighed and pretended to focus my attention to the class. I am pretty sure I'll get an earful from my dad again.

Ever since Luna's death, I became insomniac. I have trouble sleeping at night, or sometimes I don't sleep at all which results to me falling asleep in the middle of my classes during the day.

My parents had already asked me several times to see a psychologist or a sleep therapist but I decline every time. A person trying to get inside my head is the last thing I need, to be honest.

After my last class for that day, I went straight to the room where the detention is being held. Usually, the teacher would just make the students to stay there for an hour and then they are free to go. To others, it was troublesome because the one hour they waste inside the room can be spent to some place else with their friends. To me, it is tolerable since I don't exactly have a social life anymore.

When I reached the detention room, I was surprised to see Natsume Hyuuga inside. There are also other students inside the room. Through my peripheral vision, I can see Natsume lazily watching me from his seat as I walk in and take the empty seat from the other side of the room, far from my former friend.

I could not help but be a little curious as to how Natsume got himself a detention. He isn't the most perfect student but he's not also the one who would get himself into trouble. Maybe he was caught making out with some girl in the library or something. That's the most probable reason I could think of on why he is here.

Natsume is a ladies' man. One of the reasons why he and Luna had an on-and-off relationship was because Natsume is known to fool around with the ladies. But Luna wasn't exactly a saintly girlfriend either. Luna was the female version of Natsume. She liked boys as much as Natsume likes girls. That's why they seemed to perfectly fit each other.

But after Luna's death, Natsume hadn't been seen with a girl until the start of our senior year. And then he's back again with his womanizing ways.

I know for a fact that even though Luna fooled around with other guys, she truly loved Natsume. She was just a free spirit and didn't want to be tied down, much like Natsume. I know Natsume was in love with Luna, maybe the reason why he stopped talking to me too was because he blames me for his girlfriend's death, just like everyone else.

Halfway through the detention, the guy seated behind me and the local bully of the school, Hiro Akiyama, started throwing crumpled papers on my back. I tried my best not to turn around and shove the paper in the guy's mouth.

The teacher in charge of detention today, Mr. Jinno, doesn't seem to notice what is happening inside the classroom. He looks too busy reading a health and fitness magazine, which was ironic because he looks far from being a health freak.

Akiyama continues throwing crumpled papers at me. An exasperated sigh escaped my lips.

I glanced at the wall clock at the front, twenty-five minutes to go before detention ends.

After a while, another teacher came in and asked for Mr. Jinno. The latter got up from his seat and before he goes out of the room, he gave us a glare and told us to behave while he talks to the teacher outside.

As soon as Mr. Jinno was out, Akiyama leaned forward and said a little too loudly,

"Hey, Sakura, I heard you fucked Ren Kiriya at homecoming. He said you weren't so bad in bed at all. Wanna come to my place later?"

The other guys laughed maliciously. I felt my head exploding and my face getting hot.

God, how I hate immature, perverted high school jackasses.

I am about to turn around and murder the guy when I saw Natsume rose from his seat and walked to our side of the room. Akiyama doesn't seem to notice Natsume coming and continues to harass me with his foul mouth,

"You were particularly good on top, and doggy was your—" But before he could finish talking, Natsume wordlessly punched the guy hard on the face.

**::-::**

* * *

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Natsume Hyuuga defending my honor? Now that's one thing I didn't see coming.

After Natsume punched Akiyama and before the latter could even fight back, one of the students in the room ran outside and called Mr. Jinno. Natsume, Akiyama, and I were immediately sent to the office of the prefect of discipline. I got away scot-free while Natsume and Akiyama were sentenced to clean the gym for five hours each.

It was actually pretty awkward. I was contemplating if I should thank Natsume for what he did, or just pretend nothing happened. Usually, Natsume didn't give a rat's ass when people were rude to me, so what happened in the detention room was really unexpected. And even though I was kinda-sorta grateful for what he did, it still didn't change the fact that we haven't talked to each other in almost nine months. Time really does change a lot of things.

But Natsume didn't seem to care if I express my gratitude or not, because as soon as we were out of the prefect's office, he left without bothering to say a word to me. I bet now he regrets getting involved.

The next day, when people heard of what happened in the detention room, the unwanted attention I get daily from the other students seemed to have doubled. I had to endure a whole day of people staring at me and whispering behind my back. They supposed that it was my fault that Natsume and Akiyama got into trouble even though I was completely innocent and was actually the victim of Akiyama's verbal sexual harassment.

Anyway, after my last period for that day, when I thought I was finally able to go home and be away from the shallow and horrible students of Alice Academy, Mr. Narumi, my homeroom teacher, asked me to stay after class for he has something to discuss with me.

"I've checked my students' activities for this school year," began Mr. Narumi while I tried to stop myself from frowning when I realized where this conversation was going. "And I noticed that you didn't join any organization, Mikan."

"Yes, I didn't." was my flat reply.

"And may I ask why?"

"Because I'll be too busy studying. You know, college scholarship and all." I said matter-of-factly.

But the good-looking teacher didn't look convinced by my answer.

"Last year, you participated in a lot of school activities but you were still at the top of the class. It wouldn't hurt now for you to join at least one. Why not join the pep squad again?"

I tried not to sneer. Yep, I used to be a cheerleader. I was in the pep squad with Luna when she was still alive. But now thinking of joining the squad again seemed so stupid, and ironic too. I'm not exactly Little Miss Sunshine anymore. And besides, I think those snotty cheerleaders will choose to kill themselves first before they let me join their squad.

"Uhm, no. I don't think so, Mr. Narumi."

"But, Mikan, this is your senior year; your _last_ year in high school. Shouldn't you be more active this year?" said Mr. Narumi firmly.

I sighed in defeat. There's actually no point of arguing. I know in the end he'll just require me to join at least one club.

"Fine, then. I'll check the other clubs and see if I can still join."

The teacher smiled happily and finally let me go.

After considering a couple of school organizations to join, I decided to sign up for the newspaper club.

No, I'm not gonna write for the school paper; I'm gonna take photographs for it. Every girl's gotta have a hobby, and photography is mine.

It's lucky for me that the newspaper club lacks photographers, so when I handed my application form, I was immediately hired by the head.

Although what I wasn't expecting was that for my first assignment, I have to work with a senior writer.

A senior writer I know too well: Luca Koizumi.

Is it just me, or the people from my not-so-distant past are becoming significant once again?

A look of surprise crossed the handsome face of my ex-boyfriend when the editor-in-chief told him that we will be working together for this new assignment. It was evident on his face that he wasn't expecting me to join the newspaper club at all. To be fair, I've actually forgotten that he was a member here. He didn't cross my mind when I decided to join the club. Honest.

Frankly, I don't care if he has a problem working with me. If he can't be professional with me around then it's not my problem anymore.

But Luca didn't voice out any protest or complaint.

After the chief editor dismissed the both of us, Luca turned to me,

"Are you free after school? The basketball team has practice later. We can meet at the gym and do the interview… Well, me with the interviewing and you with the photos." said Luca in a casual tone.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you later then." I said with equal casualness. He nodded then he left the room. I did the same.

It felt weird talking to him again.

If I were going to be honest, there was a point after the accident that I could not help but hate Luca. It was his twin sister who died and he has all the right to grieve, and I understood all that, but what I couldn't take was him behaving just like everybody else. He was my boyfriend and I expected more from him. He might've heard about Luna getting mad at me at the party but he should've given me a chance to defend myself. He, of all people, should know that I could never hurt Luna intentionally because she was more than a best friend to me. He knew I loved Luna like she was my own sister.

But, anyway, it's all in the past now. It's not exactly water under the bridge yet, but I don't care what he thinks of me now.

So after my last class ended, I grabbed my camera from my locker and went straight to the gym. When I got inside, Luca was already there and sitting on the bleachers, his eyes focused on the papers in his hands.

"Hey,"

Luca looked up from the papers he was reading.

"Hey."

And then for a very brief moment, an uncomfortable silence fell upon us. Thankfully, the basketball team showed up early and I could tell that both of us were relieved by their appearance. Without wasting any more time, Luca walked up to the coach and asked for twenty minutes of their time.

At first, I thought the coach was not going to permit us but Luca was able to persuade him. You really got to hand it to Luca's public relations skills. That guy knows how to talk into people and make them listen to him. I'm pretty sure he'd make a good politician someday.

While Luca interviewed some of the players, I took photos of the others in action. I could feel the malicious looks some of the players were giving me, most likely because of the nasty rumors they've heard about me, but I chose to stay stoic as I finish my job.

After Luca was done interviewing the players and the coach, and me with my pictures, we decided to stay for a bit in the bleachers and discuss some minor details before parting ways.

"So, after I develop the photos, who do I give them to?" I asked.

"You can just hand them to me. I'm in charge of the draft—"

"Hey," another voice interrupted.

We both turned around and saw Natsume standing behind us.

"Natsume," greeted Luca, slightly smirking at the sight of his friend holding a mop in his right hand. "Not done with your punishment yet?"

"Obviously." grunted Natsume.

I tried to look nonchalant at their exchange, even though deep down, I was feeling both guilty and awkward.

Guilty because I know I was the reason why he was sentenced to this punishment and awkward because… uhh… I don't exactly know why…? I think I just find it awkward to be alone with both Natsume and Luca after such a long time.

But as I watched Luca and Natsume, everything seemed normal to them, like I wasn't even there.

Feeling that my presence had already been forgotten while the two guys continued talking, I decided to excuse myself.

They simultaneously turned to look at me.

"I'll just give you the photos as soon as I'm done with them." I said to Luca before leaving.

"Okay. Thanks, Mikan." For a very, very brief second, I was stunned. This would be the first time after so many months that he called me by my first name again.

I simply gave him and Natsume, who was still staring at me, a slight nod before finally leaving.

When I got out of the gym, it was only then that I realized that my heart had been beating faster than normal.

**::-::**

**

* * *

**

_Review, please? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

During my Luca Koizumi dating days, I was aware that there were girls who were jealous of me; and I really couldn't blame them for being so.

Luca was and still is quite a catch. He's like the modern prince charming with his blonde hair, warm blue eyes, and pleasant personality. It also doesn't hurt that he is a son of a billionaire.

When Luca broke up with me, the news spread like fire and suddenly, girls started flocking around him.

I remember getting jealous when I see girls trying to flirt with him after our break-up. But thinking about it now, I don't think Luca ever had a steady girlfriend after me. Anyway, his personal life doesn't concern me anymore. The only reason why I've thought about it is because the resident bitches of Alice Academy are breathing fire down on my neck again.

It appears that they've already heard about Luca and I working together for the school paper and they weren't very happy about it, to say the least. They all think that my underlying purpose of joining the newspaper club was to get close to Luca.

I could feel their deathly glares as I walked down the hallway that morning, and when I reached my locker, a very big 'SLUT! GO DIE!' has been written on my locker door with little doodles of penises around it. Apparently, glaring wasn't enough for them to show me how much they loathed me so they had decided to accentuate their hatred by vandalizing my locker. How very high school.

These girls, I'm definitely gonna miss them when we all leave for college. NOT.

"How classy." A female voice said.

I glanced at the girl standing next to me, her amethyst eyes idly staring at my locker. She has a pretty but impassive-looking face and short dark hair that reached just below her ears. She's also a senior and she occupies the locker next to mine. I think she's in two of my classes this year, but we've never really talked before. I'm not even sure what her name is.

"Totally. This is what I call art." I scoffed.

The corner of her lips curling, she then proceeded on pulling out her books from her locker and shoving them inside her bag.

"See ya." said the dark-haired girl before leaving.

I just shrugged and grabbed my own things, and then headed to my first period class.

* * *

The trouble of having the vice principal of your school as your father is that at the end of the day, he's still your father.

And almost all things that concern you at school, it won't certainly go unnoticed by him.

"I was passing by the hallway earlier," My dad began cautiously when we were eating lunch together in his office that afternoon. "And I saw that your locker was, uh, vandalized."

"Hm." I mumbled as I took a big bite on my chicken drumstick, silently hoping he would realize that I wasn't in the mood for a concerned-parent talk right now and would decidedly drop the subject.

"I've already asked the janitor to clean it up."

"Thanks." I knew I sounded rather unappreciative, but I was actually grateful. I was just trying to avoid this imminent conversation to happen.

"Mikan—"

"Dad? Can we please not talk about it?"

My dad put his spoon and fork down on his plate and watched me with a worried look on his face.

"Mikan, it's not just about the locker. I know school has been hard on you after Luna's death. I just think it's better if you have someone you can talk to about it, then move on and make new friends…"

"I've moved on."

"You'd like to believe that you have. Luna's death is not your fault. It was an accident—"

"I know, dad. Can we just please not talk about this anymore?"

Dad seemed to discern the desperation to drop the subject in my voice. He sighed and gave me a small, indulgent smile, "Okay,"

I could not help but feel a little guilty for shutting my dad off. It's not that I'm being ungrateful for having parents that care for me, it's just that I'm not totally comfortable talking about my troubles to them, or to anyone else for that matter. And besides, less than a year to go and I'll be out of high school soon. I think I can endure several more months of torture in the hands of the evil students of Alice Academy.

"Anyway, sweetheart, have you thought of your plans for college yet?" My dad asked after a while when we finished our meal.

"Oh, yeah." I replied with more enthusiasm this time, "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about it."

"Really? What about it?"

"I'm thinking of applying to Princeton University."

"Princeton? But that's in US." said dad, looking surprise. "I've nothing against you going abroad for college, if that's what you really want, but you know how your mom is, Mikan. I don't think she'll just let you go live in another continent all by yourself so easily."

"I know. That's why maybe you can talk to her? Try to open her up to the idea?"

"Are you really sure about this?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok, then." He finally said after a short moment of silence and consideration in his part, "I'll help you convince your mom."

"Thanks, dad!" I beamed and happily reached for his cheek with my hand and playfully pinched it. It's a habit I've grown accustomed to while growing up whenever I get happy with my dad.

Dad simply chuckled at the gesture. "I'm gonna miss all that pinching when you've gone off to college. Just make sure you don't let all the white guys chase after my little tangerine all day when you get into Princeton."

I laughed, "Don't worry, dad. I think I'd still choose a Japanese guy over a foreigner. And besides, it's not sure yet if I'll get accepted in Princeton and be granted a scholarship. Without scholarship, I definitely can't go. College is just so expensive in US; I don't think we can afford it."

"But promise me one thing though: apply in Tokyo University, too. Just in case."

I smiled and then nodded.

Tokyo University is actually my Plan B if in case I didn't qualify for Princeton. It's always necessary to have a back-up plan.

After having lunch with my dad, I was compelled to attend a meeting for all the members of the newspaper club.

Once I got inside the room where the meeting was being held, some of the members (mostly the females), were giving me an annoyed look. Obviously, my presence was the least wanted there. Luca, who was already inside when I arrived, gave me an acknowledging smile which did not go unnoticed by the girls in the room.

One girl, Sumire Shouda, even tried (and failed) to trip me when I made my way to an empty seat but unfortunately for her, I've quickly noticed when she dragged her foot out when I was about to pass by in front of her. I smirked and deliberately stepped on her stiletto-wearing foot. I felt immensely satisfied when I heard her shrieked in pain. If only I knew this would happen, I would've worn my Dr. Martens boots today and not my sneakers.

"You bitch!" Shouda yelled. She was about to yell at me some more but the teacher who moderates the club gave her a stern, warning look so she just contented herself by giving me a glare which I returned with a smile.

The meeting ended just a couple of minutes before the bell rang for the next period. I was about to leave the room and head for my next class when I remembered the photos I just finished developing last night.

"Luca," I called before Luca could leave the room. He stopped and turned around.

"Here are the photos I took yesterday," I said, handing him a brown envelope containing all the photographs. Luca opened the packet and took out the photos to look at them.

"Wow," said Luca while checking them out one by one, "Mikan, these are great shots!"

I could not stop a small smile from forming on my lips, feeling a bit flattered by the compliment and pleased by my work.

"Thanks. Well, I gotta go now. Just take any of those shots you wanna use for the feature."

"Yeah, ok then. Thanks for giving me these early." He said as he put the photos back in the envelope.

"No problem." I said and then left the room and went straight for my next class.

Oddly enough, I was feeling… _buoyant_ for the rest of the day.

Or at least until my last period.

Because when I reached the parking lot, I saw the tires of my car all flat. It didn't take me long to guess who did it.

Sumire Shouda. What a _bitch_.

I only stepped on one of her feet and then she took revenge by giving me four flat tires? How cruel could she get? Besides, I'm sure what I did to her wasn't even that painful. She was just overreacting. That's what she does.

I let out a very exasperated sigh. There's really nothing I could do. Even though I know how to change a tire, I've only got one spare in my trunk.

I could wait for my father and get a ride home with him, but he mentioned earlier at lunch that there's a faculty meeting after school today and he'll be home late.

"Nice. I see you're on a roll today." said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw the amethyst-eyed girl from this morning eyeing my flat tires and looking slightly amused.

"Tell me about it," I muttered and then continued cursing Shouda in my head.

"Want me to give you a ride?"

My attention snapped back to the girl. She remained stoic as she waited for me to accept her offer. Honestly, she looked a bit weird, but who am I to judge?

"Sure. But my house might be out of your way though."

"Where do you live?"

I told her my address, then she smiled. "That's just a couple of streets away from my house. My name's Hotaru Imai."

"I'm—"

"Mikan Sakura. I know. You've got quite a reputation here." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? The people love me."

The entire duration of the ride from school to my house was a quiet one, save for a few small talks. But the silence was neither uncomfortable nor awkward. It was an easy feeling, like neither of us was obligated to talk just to fill in the silence.

"Thanks for the ride, Hotaru." I said when Hotaru stopped the car in front of my house.

"No prob,"

I grabbed my bag and opened the door beside me but before I could step out of the vehicle, I turned around to Hotaru and the words seemed to have slipped out of my lips without really thinking about it,

"So hey, do you wanna have lunch together tomorrow?"

The corner of her lips tugging upwards, Hotaru replied, "Sure,"

I smiled and then let myself out of the car. Hotaru drove off while I was left there standing in our driveway, a little flabbergasted by the sudden turn of events.

Did I just make a new friend today?

My dad would be so proud.

**::-::

* * *

**

_Review, por favor? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The weird thing about going to high school with your ex is that they're inescapable. Everywhere you turn, there they are.

It's not like I hate Luca so much I want him completely out of my life. I just find it weird sometimes to be so near him when we both know the way he ended things between us was not exactly amicable and that it lacked closure.

Anyway, the reason why I've been thinking about my former flame again is because we were assigned to work together once more. The editor-in-chief of the school paper liked the article Luca and I did about the basketball team and now he wanted us to do a feature on this another school athlete and fellow senior, Tsubasa Andou.

Andou is a swimmer and he's been winning all these competitions. He's got another one later after school at sports complex so Luca and I have to go there to cover the tournament and interview the guy.

It is kind of a hassle since I've already made plans with Hotaru to go to Central Town later and check out the newly opened seafood restaurant, and now I have to cancel it.

Oh, yeah. Hotaru and I, we're like BFFs now. Who would've guessed, right? We started hanging out after she gave me a ride home a couple of weeks ago. I find her fun and cool to be with despite her being a little weird. If Luna were still alive, they would've shared nothing in common but I think they would've gotten along just fine.

"So no crab cakes then." said Hotaru at lunch when I told her about the swimming tournament later.

"Yup, sorry. We can go tomorrow instead."

"Or I can go there later by myself."

"You're a selfish pig. No wonder you were a loner."

"Look who's talking."

"Yeah, well, like I had a choice."

"You're right. While it was my choice to be like this, you, on the other hand, were left alone by your so-called friends."

"Wow, that's just harsh, Hotaru." I said but not taking offense. I've already realized during the earlier days of our friendship that this girl could be brutally honest. I have no complaints, though. I prefer her that way.

"Anyway, that partner of yours, he's your ex right?" asked Hotaru heedlessly.

"Yep, the one and only." I replied while munching on my burger.

"How liberal of you to work with him considering your history and all."

"Again, like I have a choice."

Hotaru just smirked at my response.

When the bell rang for the next period, Hotaru and I went our separate ways and headed to our respective classes. I invited her to come with me to the swimming tournament but she declined, saying she'd rather laze in front of her television at home and watch Discovery Channel than torture her eyes by watching guys at the sports complex prance around wearing nothing but tight trunks and get wet in the pool. I see her point. It's usually the kind of stuff that girls like Sumire Shouda would appreciate.

* * *

The sports complex was already full of people when I arrived. Luca turned up several minutes later after me.

Before the event started, Luca went to look for Tsubasa Andou and secured us an interview with him. I guess it wasn't really hard for Luca to get Andou to cooperate with us for this assignment since the two are in friendly terms at school.

The tournament ended with Andou winning first place. To my surprise, Andou gave me a free pass to stay near the pool area while he competed. It allowed me to take pictures of him through the entire competition without hassles. I initially thought he was going to give me a hard time doing my job but I was wrong. I used to think he was one of those arrogant rich kids in Alice Academy who would bully other students just for the fun of it since this guy also hangs out a lot with Hiro Akiyama and his buddies at school. But I guessed I judged him too soon.

"Thanks for the time, man. And congratulations again for winning first place." said Luca after they finished the interview.

"No problem. So when's my feature going to be out? Do I have to do autograph-signing or something like that?" asked Tsubasa jokingly, his eyes on Luca and then on me.

Luca laughed and lightly hit Tsubasa's shoulder with his fist and said, "Yeah, you wish," before turning his back and started packing his things.

I proceeded on doing the same so I can finally go home.

I was about to put my camera inside my backpack when Tsubasa spoke again,

"Hey, Mikan. Do you have a ride home? You can ride with me if you don't have."

I froze for a fraction of a second in surprise.

What's up with people offering me rides these days? First Hotaru and now Tsubasa; one more car ride offer and I'll start to think the universe is up to something.

To my side, I caught a sight of Luca looking slightly stunned as well by Tsubasa's sudden invitation.

"Uh, I brought my car here with me. But thanks anyway." I replied, looking baffled and stupid with my hand still in midair, holding my camera.

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you at school, then." said Tsubasa and then left for the changing room, but not before giving me a smile so knee-weakening the girls at school will surely cut my head off if they knew about this.

Still feeling slightly dazed, I didn't realize Luca had already left the building until I heard the fairly loud slamming of the door.

* * *

Later that night in my bedroom, after I'm done with all the schoolwork, I opened my laptop and logged on to my messenger. I saw Hotaru was already online.

**Mikan0101:** Hey, BFF

**H_Imai:** I forbid you to call me that, idiot

**Mikan0101:** Fine. Hey, emo girl

**H_Imai:** I'm not emo

**Mikan0101:** yeah, u are

**H_Imai:** whatever

**Mikan0101:** So something weird happened today

**H_Imai:** what?

**Mikan0101:** Tsubasa Andou offered to give me a ride after the tournament

**H_Imai:** and?

**Mikan0101:** That's it. I turned it down tho coz I had my car with me

**H_Imai:** what's so weird abt that?

**Mikan0101:** it's weird bcoz He. Offered. Me. A. Ride.

**H_Imai:** right. bcos getting an offer like that is crucial to one's being

**H_Imai:** U're overreacting

**Mikan0101:** he also smiled at me and gave me a free pass so I can stay at the pool area during the competition

**H_Imai:** Andou smiles at everybody all the time and he only probably gave u a free pass so u can take good photos of him. it's for his own benefit

**Mikan0101:** but why wud he ask me to ride w/ him?

**H_Imai:** U think he likes u that's why he did that?

**Mikan0101:** I'm not saying he likes me!

**H_Imai:** But u're thinking it. I offered u a ride before, does that mean I like u?

**Mikan0101:** well, u cud be a lesbian for all I know

**H_Imai:** I cud be but I'm not. And even if I were, u wouldn't be my type. I have taste, woman

**Mikan0101:** u wudnt be my type too if I were a lesbian, emo girl

**Mikan0101:** don't u think the universe is trying to tell me something? Like maybe I should get rid of my car alrdy coz it's so old

**H_Imai:** god. U've been an outcast for too long. Someone offered u a ride and u alrdy got ur panties in a twist

**Mikan0101:** hmm

**Mikan0101:** yeah, u're ryt. I'm overreacting

**Mikan0101:** u're a gud friend, Hotaru Imai

**Mikan0101:** tnx for enlightening me

**H_Imai:** u're welcome

**H_Imai:** gotta go, my pizza's here

**Mikan0101:** u haven't had dinner yet?

**H_Imai:** I've had dinner an hour ago

**Mikan0101:** pig

**H_Imai:** I luv my life. Bye

**Mikan0101:** lol. Bye

_H_Imai has signed out of messenger._

I smiled foolishly to myself.

Hotaru's right. I've been an outcast and friendless for too long. Someone was suddenly being a little kind to me and I'm already out of my wits. How freaking sad is that.

As there was nothing else for me to do online, I decided to update my iTunes without bothering to log out of my messenger. I was nearly finished adding new songs to my library when a chatbox suddenly popped up on my computer screen.

**NHyuuga:** Hey

**::-::**

**

* * *

**

_Reviews are loved, people. :)_

_I've already finished writing the next chapter. If you guys are nice (and by 'nice', I mean leaving me a review), I may upload it a lot sooner. ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**NHyuuga**: Hey

Are my eyes playing tricks on me or did Natsume just send me an IM?

_'NHyuuga'_; that's definitely Natsume's. He's an old contact, but I didn't bother removing him along with the others from my contacts list since I hardly ever use my messenger after I've been cast out by my own friends. I just started using it again recently when Hotaru and I started hanging out.

If Natsume was able to IM me, that means he hasn't deleted me on his list either. I wonder what made him message me now. It's been so long since the last time we've exchanged messages on messenger. And even when we were still on speaking terms with each other, he seldom starts the conversation. I was usually the one who would send the first message.

Out of sheer curiosity, I chose to type back.

**Mikan0101:** hey

After several minutes later, when I thought he would no longer reply and that he has only mistakenly clicked my name on his list, a new message from him came up.

**NHyuuga:** what's up?

**Mikan0101:** not much. Do u need something?

Natsume replied faster this time,

**NHyuuga:** why wud I need something?

**Mikan0101:** idk. I just assumed that u do coz u messaged me

**NHyuuga:** ah

**Mikan0101:** 'ah' what?

**NHyuuga:** do I need to need something before I can msg u?

Considering everything that happened and how things are right now, he must have some underlying motive for messaging me out of the blue. I wanted to say that but decided not to and just sent him a one-word response instead.

**Mikan0101:** no

**NHyuuga:** So what are u doing?

A crease was formed on my forehead in bewilderment. If this chat happened nine months ago, his query would be a standard everyday question between friends chatting online.

But obviously, it's different now. We're no longer friends.

**NHyuuga:** Mikan?

A new one came up and then I realized I've been idle for a few minutes now.

**NHyuuga:** u still there?

I was about to type back but I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Mikan?" My mom's voice called out as she slightly opened the door and poked her head inside to find me, "Are you busy?"

"Nope, I'm done with my homework."

"I want to talk to you." My mom, Yuka Sakura, said as she walked inside the room.

Judging from the serious look on her face, I knew this talk would take a while.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, just a sec," I said and then turned back to my laptop to make a quick reply to Natsume.

**Mikan0101:** yeah, sorry. Gotta go

And then I logged out of the messenger without waiting for his reply.

"So your dad told me that you were thinking of applying to Princeton for college," my mom began when I finally gave her my undivided attention. She went on talking for another twenty minutes about the cons and difficulties of living all by myself in a foreign country and when she ran out of things to say to discourage me, she heaved a sigh and asked,

"Will this make you happy, going to Princeton and live in another country?"

I smiled and answered, "It will, mom. It'll be a nice change."

A sad, defeated look was instantly shown all over my mom's face as she sat at the end of my bed, looking dejected.

"Mom," I called out to her, feeling a little guilty, as I got up from my chair to sit beside her, "It's not like I'll live there forever. I'll only be gone for four or maybe five years max."

"Four,_ five_ years? That's a long time, Mikan!" cried mom in a strained, upset voice.

"I can work part-time jobs and save up for plane tickets so I can come home during summer and Christmas breaks." I said consolingly to my mom whose eyes are now starting to fill with tears.

"Mom, don't get so worked up by this. We're not even sure yet if I'll get accepted. There's always a chance for Tokyo University."

"Of course you'll get accepted! You're the smartest in your batch!" My mom exclaimed rather proudly despite her sobbing state.

I could not help but laugh a little. "Well, Yuu Tobita's running for Valedictorian, too."

"What if you get into another accident again and we're not there with you?" I momentarily froze beside her. I knew this would come up. That's basically the primary reason why my mom has become so overprotective of me.

"That won't happen again. I'll be very careful, I promise." I actually didn't know what else to say except for that.

After a few more minutes of consoling and convincing, my mom has finally calmed down and conceded.

"I haven't left yet and you already miss me."

"Of course."

"When I'm off to college, you and dad will have the house all to yourselves. Maybe when I get back, I'll have a new baby brother or sister waiting for me." I said teasingly to my mom, glad that she's no longer teary-eyed.

"Maybe," she giggled, and then got up and said goodnight. "Don't stay up too late, Mikan. Try to sleep early tonight. You still have school tomorrow."

"Goodnight, mom," I said as she gave me a kiss on the forehead before she headed out of my room.

When I was finally alone again, I went back in front of my laptop, and for a moment, I debated with myself if I should sign back in to my messenger or just go straight to bed, try to sleep early and fight off my insomnia.

But knowing that the last option was close to impossible, I chose the former. I'll just check if Natsume left an offline message. He might have replied to my last message without me reading it because I signed out too quickly.

But when I logged in, there were no messages for me. I checked his name on my list of contacts to see if he was still online but he wasn't anymore.

* * *

The next day, Natsume was absent from school. I knew that piece of information because he was my classmate in History and he didn't show up in class. I also noticed that Luca was not accompanied by his best friend during lunch time at the cafeteria. Not that I was deliberately looking for Natsume, I just happened to notice that he wasn't around. Really.

Anyway, after school, Hotaru and I were finally able to go to that seafood restaurant in Central Town. Hotaru unquestionably has a bigger appetite than I do, and that's saying something. Admittedly, it was pretty refreshing to be out again with someone I can talk to about the most insignificant things, even though that someone was a gluttonous pig.

Hotaru and I ate so much at the restaurant that it left me so full I had to skip dinner that night at my house.

Since I've finished all my schoolwork ahead of time, there was nothing left for me to do.

I turned my laptop on and logged onto my messenger. I checked for Hotaru but she was still offline, and then my eyes wandered down to my other contacts and stopped on Natsume's user ID. He was offline, too. But then, to my surprise, the gray dot beside his name suddenly turned green, indicating the user was now online.

And not a minute later, a new window appeared on my screen,

**NHyuuga: **Mikan?

I blinked a couple of times on my computer before typing on my keyboard to give a reply,

**Mikan0101:** hey

**NHyuuga:** what happened to u last nyt?

**Mikan0101:** Sorry abt that. mom came in to talk

**NHyuuga:** ah, ok

**Mikan0101: **yeah

**NHyuuga: **so what's up

**Mikan0101: **nothing

And before I could stop myself, I typed in another one,

**Mikan0101:** why weren't you in school today?

**NHyuuga: **u noticed?

I mentally scolded myself for asking. He must've thought that I was purposely looking for him at school. I can now picture Natsume with that smirk plastered on his face while in front of his computer. He's quite famous for that smirk; he does it whenever he's pleased or amused at something, or just simply feeling arrogant. The girls at school practically swoon every time Natsume has that on his face, especially when it's directed at them.

Because Natsume, he doesn't smile. He _smirks_.

**Mikan0101:** the teacher did a roll call at history, he called ur name & u weren't there

I probably came off defensive but whatever.

**NHyuuga:** my grandma arrived today from US, I wanted to pick her up myself at the airport

I've met Natsume's grandmother a couple of times before, and I genuinely like her. She reminded me a lot of my own grandfather who passed away a few years ago.

**Mikan0101: **Really? how long is she staying here in Japan this time?

**NHyuuga: **I'm not sure. she'll be celebrating her bday here

**Mikan0101:** oh, ok. Tell her I said hi

And then there were several minutes of gap before he answered again.

**NHyuuga: **do u wanna come and see her?

It took me a while before I could come up with a proper response. To be honest, I'd love to see his grandmother again. It would just feel awkward for me to go to his house after all those months of ignoring each other.

**Mikan0101: **I'd love to. but I've lots of things to do. I might not have the time

**NHyuuga:** that a yes or a no?

_Duh. _Obviously, that's my subtle and polite way of saying no. Can't he take a hint?

**Mikan0101:** no, I can't

**NHyuuga:** u can't or u won't?

**Mikan0101:** can't

**NHyuuga: **ok. She'll be really happy to see u though

**Mikan0101:** yeah, sorry

And when I thought our conversation would end there, Natsume typed in another one,

**NHyuuga:** u know

**Mikan0101: **I know…?

**NHyuuga:** U haven't thanked me yet

**Mikan0101: **thank u for what?

**NHyuuga:** breaking Akiyama's nose for u

**Mikan0101: **I didn't ask u to do it!

**NHyuuga: **yeah, well, I did. And I had to clean the gym for it

**Mikan0101:** not my fault. If u didn't go punching him, u wouldn't have to

**NHyuuga:** you're ungrateful

**Mikan0101:** what? Now I'm ungrateful?

**Mikan0101: **THANK YOU

**Mikan0101:** there! Happy now?

**NHyuuga:** you're welcome

**Mikan0101:** whatever. Gotta go now

**NHyuuga:** to sleep?

**Mikan0101: **no

**NHyuuga: **why then?

**Mikan0101:** no reason

**NHyuuga: **so why r u leaving? we're still chatting. don't be rude, Mikan

I frowned. What's up with him? This is really starting to weird me out. Maybe this person who I've been chatting with for the past hour or so isn't really Natsume. Maybe some other person was using his account.

**Mikan0101:** who is this?

**NHyuuga: **what?

**Mikan0101: **you hacked Natsume's messenger!

**NHyuuga: **idiot

**Mikan0101: **i'm gonna report u

**NHyuuga:** stupid girl. i am Natsume

**Mikan0101:** prove it

To my surprise, a new notification appeared below my last message,

**_NHyuuga_ wants to start a video call.**

**[]Answer call **

**[]Decline**

Hesitantly, I clicked on the first button.

The chatbox expanded on the screen as two separate boxes emerged just above the messages, viewing two web cams: one was mine, and the other was Natsume's.

My eyes widened as I stared at my screen. I can now see Natsume through his web cam. He wasn't looking directly at the cam but the slight smirk on his face was visible. I can only see half of him, from his chest up to his face; he was wearing a plain black shirt and his black hair messier than it usually was. Behind him was his wide bed and his other stuff. I guess he was in his study table like me.

And then it hit me. He can also see me in his computer. I quickly yet discreetly checked myself on the box that views my web cam. I was a bit relieved to see that I looked... normal. I was wearing a yellow t-shirt that night with my hair tied up in a slightly messy bun.

I turned my eyes again back to Natsume's cam. Both our microphones are turned off so there were no sounds coming from each of us.

**NHyuuga:** is this proof enough?

Feeling a bit stupid for my earlier accusations, I scowled.

**Mikan0101: **I was just making sure

**NHyuuga:** right

Awkward pause.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. This is just so beyond weird, especially now that we're viewing each other's webcams.

Natsume then started typing on his keyboard,

**NHyuuga:** So, should I start stripping my clothes off, or do u wanna do it first?

After reading his message, I was positive my face turned red.

**Mikan0101:** pervert!

_Mikan0101 ended the video call._

_Mikan0101 has signed out of messenger._

**::-::

* * *

**

_Thanks for all the feedbacks, you guys. Reviews are loved. :)_**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I was never really a fan of rock 'n roll, but my friend, Hotaru, as it turns out, has a thing for extremely loud music. I was a bit surprised when I found out since, you know, she's so quiet and all. I would've deemed her for a classical music type, to be honest. Anyhow, Hotaru got us tickets to the concert of her favourite band this coming Saturday. Although, I was not familiar with the band—I don't think they're that famous yet since they're relatively new in the scene— I didn't decline when Hotaru invited me since there's nothing for me to do this weekend anyway.

"So what's the dress code for the concert? Do I have to be in an all-black outfit with metals and chains?" I joked as Hotaru and I eat lunch.

"You're mocking my taste in music. I know you are." Hotaru threw me a glare.

"'Course not! I just didn't think you'd like something so loud. I mean, you shut me up when I talk too much."

"You may not be aware of it but most of the time, you just blabber on and on about the most non-sensible things. And for the record, you don't shut up whenever I tell you to shut up."

"Ha. True."

.

* * *

I was on my way to my car in the parking lot when a voice called out my name. A slight frown automatically formed on my face when I saw Natsume making his way towards me. I didn't have History today so I didn't see him all day, except now. I still get a bit flustered whenever I remember our little video chat last night.

"What?" I asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Whoa. I haven't said anything yet and you're already glaring at me." He said when he stopped in front of me.

"What do you want, Hyuuga? I'm in a hurry." That's a lie, but there's no need for him to know that.

"It's Natsume. You never call me Hyuuga." He deadpanned as he slid his hands inside his pants' pockets and then stared at me.

"I do now. So what is it? I don't have all the time, you know." I said. I'm not sure why but I'm getting irritated by the second.

"Are you still mad about last night? I was just joking. You don't have to be so uptight about it."

Somehow, I felt a bit of shame. He was right. I'm being too uptight about the video chat thing. Of course he was only kidding with me.

I sighed, and then crossed my arms across my chest.

"Is that all you wanted to say? Don't worry, I didn't get mad about it. I didn't even take it seriously. Of course I know you were only joking, _duh_." Ugh. I probably sounded too defensive for my own good. "So, uh, I really have to go now. Like what I've said earlier, I'm in a hurry. I've got tons of things to do."

I then turned around and about to walk away when Natsume grabbed my arm. "I'm not finished yet, you dork."

I would've scowled by the name-calling if another person did it, but I didn't. Coming from Natsume, it didn't sound insulting at all, instead it sounded surprisingly affectionate. Or was I only imagining it? Yeah, I'm probably just imagining it. Get a grip, self.

"It's Grandma's birthday this Saturday. There's going to be a family dinner at our house with a few invited friends. Gran wants you to come over."

For a brief moment, I only stood there, looking stupidly at Natsume. Well, I wasn't expecting that.

"O-Oh… Uhm, sorry, but I already made plans with a friend this Saturday night. I would really love to be there but I can't back out on my other affair." Wow. It felt weird saying that. It's been a while since I have to reject someone's birthday invitation. Back when I was still part of the 'in' crowd, I used to get countless of invites to different events. Although right now, I was kind of relieved that I have a valid excuse not to come to Natsume's grandmother's birthday dinner. Well, it's obvious, isn't it? If I got invited, that meant Luca was invited too and it's sure that he will be there. That also meant the three of us in the same room, with the ex-boyfriend and the ex-friend. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. And have I mentioned before that I don't like getting into awkward situations?

"Ah, really? You going somewhere?" I don't know if I should take offense by the surprise shown on Natsume's face. I guess he wasn't expecting that I still have a social life left in me.

"Yeah. My friend's a fan of this band and got us tickets for their concert this Saturday." _Uh-huh, I have a friend. Suck on that, Hyuuga_ is what I want to add, but I think that would be inappropriate and uncalled for. And plus, I would only end up sounding pathetic.

"Ok, then. I'll just tell Gran that you can't make it."

"Thanks. Oh, and please tell her I said happy birthday. I'll just come and visit her next time." I said, suddenly feeling a little guilty. I'll just make sure that Natsume isn't around when I go see his grandmother.

"Yeah, you do that." Then he patted my shoulder before he left, leaving me there alone on my spot.

Thinking about it, Natsume was being unusually nice to me lately. Even when we were still hanging out together, he wasn't this nice to me— or to anyone, for that matter— and especially not this talkative either.

Did he reform himself or something? Maybe.

That guy could be really weird sometimes.

.

* * *

"Hey, Hotaru! I'll just go to the restroom!" I shouted to Hotaru but she didn't seem to hear me. I tapped her shoulder once more and when she turned around, I mouthed 'restroom'. Hotaru simply nodded and resumed taking pictures of the band playing on the stage.

It was quite an effort to make my way to the restroom with all of the people jumping and dancing around everywhere.

Hotaru and I are currently at the concert of her favourite band. The venue was jam-packed and the place stink of alcohol and cigarette. It was a bar with a small stage and a wide dance floor. I guess the band is kind of good, considering all the people that came to see and hear them play. But as I've said before, I'm not really a fan of rock music. But despite the loud music— if you can call that music, because for me, that's just noise— I still enjoyed coming here, mostly because I was able to witness Hotaru turned into a fangirl. It was fun to watch her get so excited. Who knew that girl can produce emotion.

After I finished in the restroom, I decided to get a drink at the bar first before I return to the dance floor with Hotaru.

I ordered Iced Tea to the bartender. I was enjoying my drink in solitude when a guy, probably a couple of years older than me, sat next to my spot.

"Hey, sweetheart." The guy said, obviously trying to sound sexy, but to me, he sounded way too creepy.

I acted nonchalant, showing him that I'm not interested. He didn't look like he's drunk so I guess he would get the message and leave me alone.

"Oh, a snob, huh? That's how I like my woman. There's more challenge for me." Through my peripheral vision, I could see the guy smirking, his eyes lingering on my exposed legs. Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have worn a mini skirt tonight.

My face crinkled in disgust when the guy continued to stare on my exposed skin. Not bothering to finish my drink, I stood up from my seat but the guy was able to grab my hand before I could finally get away from him.

"Hey, I'm still talking—"

Honestly, I was starting to panic inside and I was also ready to smack the shit out of the creep when a familiar voice interrupted.

"Get your hands off of her."

The creepy guy and I simultaneously turned to the owner of the voice, and there, behind us, stood my knight in shining armour, or so to speak.

**::-::**

* * *

_I'm really sorry for this half-assed chapter. I just really tried to update this fic. Anyway, who do you think was Mikan's 'knight in shining armour' at the end of the chapter? Virtual cookies to those who get it right. :)_**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"'_Get your hands off of her!_' Damn. I nailed it, didn't I? I've always wanted to use that phrase. Makes me feel all manly."

I couldn't help but laugh as my 'knight in shining armour' who also went by the name of Tsubasa Andou occupied the empty seat beside me. I was back on my seat after the creep who had been bothering me gave up and backed away from the glaring contest he was having with my schoolmate. The creep didn't leave in a silent manner though. He bit out a sour comment- _"This is bullshit! You're not even that pretty. I'm outta here."_ -before walking out on us.

"Thanks for helping me get rid of him, Tsubasa." I said, genuinely grateful. I don't know what I would've done or the creep would've done if Tsubasa didn't interfere.

"It's nothing. That guy's a coward anyway. Couldn't even handle our glaring contest. Come to think of it, 'glaring contest'; doesn't seem fierce and manly at all, eh?" The swimmer chuckled as he carelessly rumpled his messier-than-usual hair. Curiously enough, I found the gesture boyishly cute.

"So, you a fan of Red Metal?" He asked, his hand making a sign to the bartender on the other side of the bar.

"Red what?" I asked in a louder voice, not quite sure if I heard his question right because of the loud noise inside the club.

"Red _Metal!_ I'm guessing you're not because you don't even seem to know the name of the band playing." He grinned, and since our faces were close to each other, I could make out the slight dimple on the side of his lips and oh man, this guy sure has one hell of a smile.

"You got me. My friend just dragged me here with her. She's the one who's a fan." I explained, trying not to get distracted by his good looks and obvious charm.

Tsubasa wrinkled his face in an exaggerated manner, "You must have terrible taste in music then. How could you not like Red Metal? It's like the best band ever!"

I laughed, "Honestly, I don't understand a word they're singing. All I could make out of their lyrics are profanities."

"I bet you're the mainstream type. You listen to Bieber, don't you?" He teased.

"Well... yeah. Sometimes. But only because he's pretty."

I didn't realize I'd been chatting with Tsubasa for quite a while until Hotaru came up behind us to interfere. I guess I've been enjoying talking with the swimmer that I almost forgot about my friend. I felt a tiny bit of guilt.

"Thought you got drowned in the restroom or something. You didn't come back." commented Hotaru while giving Tsubasa a quick, uninterested glance.

"I kinda got in trouble with some creep but I'm alright now. Tsubasa here helped me out." I explained briefly.

I noticed the slight lift on Hotaru's eyebrow but the stoic girl didn't comment and instead, occupied the seat on my other side.

"Hey, I know you. Aren't we in the same Physics class?" asked Tsubasa, leaning a little towards my direction to talk to Hotaru.

"Yeah, but only when you decide to show up in class, that is." Hotaru answered before asking the bartender for a Piña Colada.

Tsubasa didn't seem offended by my friend's remark and only let out a laugh, "So you ladies have a ride home?"

"We have. Hotaru brought her car."

"Shame. I would've loved to drive you guys home, and maybe go to a drive-through on the way." He made a face before flashing us again that boyish grin of his.

"Didn't you come here with anyone?"

"I did, actually. I came here with some of the guys from school but they've been missing since the moment we entered the club. I guess they've been busy hitting on girls."

"You're with that Ayame guy from the swim team?" Hotaru suddenly interrupted.

Tsubasa and I both turned to look at her.

"Yeah. Why? You saw him?" Tsubasa asked.

"He was" Hotaru used one of her hands and made an air quote sign, "'hitting' on me just a while ago. He sucked at it, to be honest. I think he's had too much alcohol. I don't think he recognized me from someone in the same school and had been bugging me if I wanted to see his abs that he said he developed from doing gazillion laps of swimming. He was forcing my hand to slip inside his shirt, so I gave his oh-so-marvelous abs a good punch instead."

I couldn't help laughing out loud, as well as Tsubasa, after Hotaru finished talking in a bored tone.

"Yep, Ayame's definitely drunk. He likes flaunting his abs when he's had too much to drink. I better go and get him before he starts harassing other girls." Tsubasa rose from the high chair while still chuckling, "So where'd you leave the poor guy?"

"Center of the dance floor. He's probably still there on his knees, cringing in pain." Hotaru deadpanned.

"I bet. Anyway, it was nice hanging out with the two of you. I'll see you guys around in school." He said before he left us and made his way to the dance floor to retrieve his friend.

"I bet you two had been full-blown flirting with each other before I came to interrupt." Hotaru said out of the blue after we were alone.

"What? No. We were just talking." I felt the slight heat on my face. I was not _flirting_ with Tsubasa Andou. Definitely _not_.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say." Hotaru said in an unconvinced tone and then gave me a very knowing look.

I groaned. Hotaru was right. I had been flirting with the swimmer, and I had downright enjoyed every minute of it.

.

* * *

It was almost two in the morning when I got back home. I didn't bother to take a quick shower and just changed my clothes with a pair of pajamas and then washed my face.

I laid down on my bed but after about half an hour of lying down, I still couldn't get myself to drift off to the dreamland.

I haven't been insomniac these past few weeks but there were still nights that it would be difficult for me to get to sleep.

Slightly exasperated with myself, I got up from my bed. I walked to my table and sat down on the chair before I turned on my laptop.

I wasn't really planning to go online on my messenger. I just wanted to check if my torrents had finished downloading since I was not able to check it earlier before I left the house to go out with Hotaru, but when my messenger automatically appeared from the screen of my computer, I, without really thinking about it, clicked on the log in button.

I wasn't really expecting anyone from my contact list to be still online at this hour. It was almost three in the morning. It's either they're deep in their sleep or still out partying somewhere. So I was surprise when my laptop made a 'ding' sound and a chatbox popped up.

And the sender was Natsume freaking Hyuuga.

**NHyuuga:** You just got home?

I felt my forehead creased.

**Mikan0101: **You do know you're starting to get creepy? What's up with you. Were you waiting for me or something?

**NHyuuga:** Maybe.

**Mikan0101: **Hyuuga. What do you want?

**NHyuuga: **How's the concert?

I'm pretty sure the crease on my forehead deepened. Seriously, what is up with this guy.

I sighed. If I remember right, Hyuuga had always been kind of weird since day one. I decided to just go along with him.

**Mikan0101: **It was great.

**NHyuuga:** Gram's bday dinner went great as well. She asked about you though.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I settled with an:

**Mikan0101: **Ah.

**NHyuuga: **You should come visit grandma when you have time

I was really planning on visiting Natsume's grandmother. I was just planning on doing it on the day I am sure that her grandson is not around.

**Mikan0101:** I'll come visit her

**NHyuuga: **when?

**Mikan0101: **when I find the time

**NHyuuga: **Ok.

**Mikan0101:** I'll be out now. I'm sleepy.

The last sentence was a lie. I didn't want to continue to talk to him because, honestly, it was becoming too weird for me; and I didn't know how else to end the conversation with him except to say that I'm going to bed.

**NHyuuga:** Ok

**NHyuuga:** Goodnight, Mikan

I blinked. Natsume being this _normal_ to me kind of freaked me out a little bit, but it didn't change the fact that I felt some slight fluttering in my stomach, and that the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant.

My first thought was to just log out of my messenger without responding, but decided against it and then quickly typed a reply before I change my mind.

**Mikan0101:** Goodnight to you too, Natsume

_Mikan0101 has signed out of messenger._

**::-::**

* * *

_So the knight in shining armour is Tsubasa! Cheers to those who guessed it right, you know who you guys are! Here's your virtual cookie- (::) _

_Lol, it looks more like a button than a cookie. So lame._

_Anyway, sorry for the long wait and then giving you such a short chapter. I'm so busy with reality that finding the time to update my stories is almost impossible. _

_I typed this chapter on WordPad and it didn't have a spell-check, so I apologize for all the misspelled words you might have encountered while reading this. Please excuse as well the grammar mistakes; I did not proofread. _

_Lastly, I've created a Formspring account so if you have any random question you wanna ask me, or anything FFN-related, just ask me there, and I'll be sure to answer them. The URL is posted on my profile. But before anything else, it would be nice if you click the review button below and leave a review first. Pretty please with a cherry on top?_


End file.
